Super Mario: Sneaky Plans
by Doonish
Summary: Bowser is fed up with Mario ruining his plans. So he hired some minions to do it for him. Who is the chosen minion? And what does this mean for our hero?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario is returning home after saving Princess Peach from Bowser's Castle.

"Hey-a Bro!" Mario called out as he walked through the entrance of his house.

"Mario, your back!!" said a familiar voice.

That voice was none other than his trusty brother Luigi.

"Yep, saved Princess Peach from-a Bowser once again-a" Mario said with a smile on his face "So, how's-a my bro been doing-a?"

"Well, it's been okay, besides me emptying a bunch of tissue boxes for Toadsworth crying..." Luigi said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that old Toad can get worried when the Princess is gone" Mario said.

They both nodded in agreement.

"So you think Bowser's gonna come back?" Luigi asked worryingly.

"Knowing him he will...But there's-a nothing to worry about Weegee! I'll beat him like always. Besides...

his plans never work"

 ** _At Bowser's_** **Castle**

Bowser is unconscious in his throne room after being hurt by Mario. Suddenly, a knock is heard at the door. An old woman's voice was heard through the door "Lord Bowser Sir? Are you there?"

The door opens showing none other than

Kammy Koopa, Bowser's right hand woman.

"Lord Bo-OH MY LORD?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" said the shocked witch from seeing Bowser unconsious.

Bowser woke up from her loud voice.

"Ugh..No..."

"Let me guess, Mario?"

"ARGHH, WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE TO WIN?! WHY CAN'T HE LET **ME** WIN FOR ONCE?! HE...JUST..MAKES...ME...SO...MAD!!!!!"

Bowser said in his furious tone **(as usual)**

"My Lord, calm down, think about your blood pressure" Kammy said trying to calm him down.

"Sorry sorry" Bowser said. "But it makes me really mad that no matter what plan I have, Mario always foils it in the end. What's the point anymore?"

"My Lord, what is this balderdash I'm hearing? You're the Great Koopa King! You've got so many kingdoms under your control-"

"That Mario freed from my grasp(also _what's balderdash?)_ " Bowser said, cutting Kammy mid sentence, while rolling up on the floor, sucking on his thumb like a 3-year old baby.

"Right, but we can figure out a new plan-"

"That Mario will ruin again" Bowser said cutting Kammy mid sentence again.

"My Lord, please don't be like this" Kammy said.

"I know!" Kammy said. "What if we hire someone to help us take over the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"That might work..." Bowser said in an emo teenager voice.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow i'll bring the toughest minions in the Koopa Kingdom!" She said while walking out the door. "By the way My Lord, you should take a bath, you smell like pasta and lasagna."

 **End Of Prologue**

 ** _Author's Note:_ Hi, this is my first fanfiction, I would love it if you could give me some feedback of how I could improve or just some good criticism. Thanks! See ya in Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter **1: Celebration Party**

 _The next morning..._

Parakarry flew down to Mario's house. "MAIL CALL!" He said.

Luigi than came outside in his 1-UP pyjamas. "Thanks Parakarry!" he said as he yawned.

"Just doing my job pal" he said with a grin. "Parakarry AWAY!!!" he said as he flew off.

Luigi went back inside, sat on the sofa and checked the mail. "Junk, junk, junk, Party invitation, junk-wait party invitation!?" Luigi said while reading the mail.

He ran to their room. "HEY MARIO GUESS WHAT??"

"AHHHHH!!!" Mario got so startled that he fell of his bed. "Luigi, how many-a times have I told-a you not to do that-a!"

"Oops, sorry" he said, apologizing. "But look!" he said as he shoved the letter into Mario's face.

"What's-a this? A Party invitation from-a Princess Peach?!"

"Yep!" Luigi said with excitement. "Read it bro!" he said while jumping around like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Okie-dokie, let's-a see what this is all about-a."

Dear _Mario Bros,_

 _I am hosting a party at my castle for the 100th time you have saved me from that dreaded Bowser. I would be really happy if you could be there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Toadstool_

 _Peach_

"Wow, we saved her 100 times, I feel old.." Luigi said

"Wow, Peach hasn't set a party in about a year, this must-a be really special-a!" Mario said.

"Yeah, especially if she wrote _Dear Mario **Bros**_ in it." Luigi said, finally feeling important.

"Come on, let's-a get dressed-a, the party starts in a hour-a! Let's-a go!! Mario said.

 **At** **Princess Peach's Castle**

The Toads were putting up all the decorations for the party.

Princess Peach was in her room trying on outfits.

"What am I going to wear?" She said as she was trying to find clothes in her closet

She came out wearing a colourful red, yellow and green outfit "Nope, too spicy."

She then came out wearing a childhood outfit that didn't even fit her "Nope, too young.

She then came out wearing a blue turquoise outfit with a giant gray wig on top of her hair with a small hat with a feather. "Ah, too much" she said in a British accent.

"What am I going to wear?! What am I going to wear?! What am I going to WEARRR?!"

And then she saw her normal pink gown.

"Ah, a classic"

Right at that moment, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" she said so the visitor could come in.

It was her advisor Toadsworth. "Princess, it's almost time for your party, are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" she said.

"Very well then, everyone's now finishing up the decorations, come on, let's see if they're done" he said.

She then went to the center of the castle, where the Toads were just finishing up adding the decorations.

A Toad with glasses approached Toadsworth.

"Decorations are all done, Toadsworth, by boogity!!" he said.

"Very good Toadbert, and the food?" he asked.

"That will be done soon." he said.

"Very well, thank you Toadbert" he said.

Princess Peach sat down on her throne, thinking about whether or not Bowser will trash this party, like he always does. But she knew that no matter what happens...

...Mario will always find a way to foil Bowser's plan...

 **Back at the Bros. House**

Luigi just finished getting dressed with his usual outfit, a green shirt and blue overalls. "Mario, are you ready?" Luigi called.

Mario then came downstairs, with a trail of perfume behind him.

"JEEZ MARIO! How much perfume did you put?" Luigi said while holding his nose.

"What do you mean-a? I only sprayed myself-a 60 to 80 times."

"Mario listen, I know you're trying to impress the princess."

"I AM NOT TRYING TO IMPRESS THE PRINCESS-A"

"Right, but all you're going to do is make her nauseous."

"Well what do you know-a Weegee?"

"Come on Mario, time to go to the castle, the party starts in 25 minutes." Luigi said while looking at his watch.

"Okie-dokie, let's-a Go!" Mario said as he went outside with Luigi.

"I hope she made lotsa spaghetti!!" Luigi said as they left the house.

 **At The Castle**

Everyone finished the preparation for the party. "And with 20 minutes to spare" Peach said.

The doorbell rang. "I wonder who would be here this early." she said to herself as she walked to open the door.

"Hey, Peach!' It was Daisy, princess of Sarasaland.

"Oh hello, Daisy!" Peach said "Why are you here so early?"

"I wanted to come and help get the party ready." Daisy said.

"Well, we already finished everything for the Party, but you can come inside and have a seat." Peach told her.

"Thanks sugar!"

 _"Did she just call me sugar?_ Peach thought to herself.

The doorbell rang again. Princess Peach opened the door to show Rosalina, princess of the cosmos.

"Greetings, Princess Peach." she said in her comforting tone, like she was trying to calm down a Luma.

"Hey Rosalina, come inside have a seat by Daisy."

Rosalina nodded and went to sit.

Mario and Luigi have just arrived at the castle.

"We're here, do I look good-a Luigi?" Mario asked.

"For the 64th time Mario, you look fine" Luigi said.

"Ok then, let's-a go inside!" Mario said as he rang the doorbell.

Peach came out. "Mario I'm so glad you're finally here!!" She then noticed Luigi "Oh hey Luigi." she said.

Luigi then crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"So can-a we come in-a?" Mario asked.

"Yes, of course!! Come in!" Peach said with excitement.

And so after that moment, more and more guests were arriving.

But little did they know as they were partying, an old enemy was about to get a new recruit.

 **End of Chapter**

 _ **Author's Note: Wowie, this is a big one, there's a handful of references in this one (see if you can find them all ;)) but next chapter's gonna be about Bowser! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Minions Wanted**

 **At Bowser's Castle**

Bowser was sitting on his throne when suddenly Kammy burst through the door.

"Greetings, my Lord. I have returned with some minions for you to choose from" she said.

"Great, bring 'em in," Bowser said.

First, came in a Goomba with a black jacket and a pair of nunchucks.

"This is Jailbreak the Goomba. The Best Minion if you need to make a...well "'jailbreak'."

Jailbreak then spun his nunchuks violently and accidentally hit himself in the face.

"But I'm trying to get rid of a plumber, not break out of jail," Bowser said. "Next!"

Then, came a Koopa wearing a Batman mask. "I'm Batkoopa," he said in Batman's voice.

"Please leave," Bowser said.

After that, came a Bob-omb called Explosion. "I'M EXPLOSION," he said loudly after a sudden explosion.

"Next," Bowser said.

After came a Toad wearing a Darth Vader mask. He was making breathing noises.

"Next," Bowser said in a depressing voice.

"Uh sire, that's it," Kammy said

"That's it?! Those rejects are all you could find?!" Bowser said furiously.

"Ummm, yes," Kammy said while backing away slowly.

Bowser was about to jump off his throne to start throwing a tantrum when suddenly something sped by them.

"What was that? Show yourself!" Bowser said in his battle stance.

Then came a short green-skin colored minion with a purple coat and a purple top hat.

"Who are you?" Bowser demanded. _"He looks a lot like someone from the Bean-Bean Kingdom."_ he thought.

''I am Sneaky,'' he said

''But, I didn't see you in the list of those rejects?'' Kammy said

''Well, I guess I was too _Sneaky_ for you to notice me'' he said with a grin

Kammy grunted

"Okay but, what can you do" Bowser. asked curiously

"Ah, it seems you're not the brightest"

"What?"

"Nothing, anyway I can do many things like running fast, making things appear out of thin air, smoke bomb"

"Smoke bomb?" Bowser asked

Then suddenly Sneaky teleported right next to him leaving a trail of smoke.

"Yes, smoke bomb" he said

"Hmm... You're hired!" Bowser said

"I promise you wont regret this" he said "Now what do we do first?"

"Let's go crush a certain mustached plumber I've been waiting to destroy for a long time" he said while laughing maniacly.

 _ **End Of Chapter 2**_

 **Doonish: Ok, I know this shouldn't have taken so long but I have got major school projects that I need to deal with, so I'm extremely sorry about how short this one is. Please write your feedback in the review section!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sneaky** **VS Mario!**

 **Princess Peach Kidnapped!**

At Peach's Castle

Everyone was enjoying the party. Especially Yoshi who was eating everything at the buffet.

"We keep having to cook more food since Yoshi keeps eating everything," Chef Toad said with a sigh

Yoshi ate the next batch of food

"Oh, come on we just cooked those!" Chef Toad said.

The girls were sitting on the opposite table of where the bros were sitting.

Mario's eyes were focused on Peach.

"Pretty ain't-a she bro?" Luigi teased.

"Shut it, Weegee," Mario said

Luigi snickered "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

They proceeded to eat their food.

"Hey, whatever happened to Bowser-a?" Luigi asked

"We beat-a him easily, as always-a," Mario said "In fact, he's so easy to beat-a that... I kinda feel bad for him-a"

Luigi laughed so hard that everyone at the party could hear him.

"Hahaha, good one bro, you're a real joker ya know-a," Luigi said, "Bro, why aren't you laughing?"

"Think about it Weege, I mean-a he's trying so hard to kidnap the princess just to probably get attention"

"Yeah but..."

Right before Luigi could finish his sentence a cannonball crashed through the castle window.

Mario and the others went outside and saw three of Bowser's airships.

Bowser came up to the peak of the airship. "Princess Peach!! Show yourself!"

"What?" She said while walking out the entrance.

"If you don't want your kingdom to be an empty wasteland, come with me to my castle." Bowser said.

"For the 101st time Bowser, I am not going to your castle" She said

"You asked for it..." Bowser got his cannons in formation. "Fire!!"

The cannonball headed straight to the Princess' Castle.

Mario then jumped as high as he could and hit the cannonball back with his hammer as hard as he could.

It hit one of the airships.

"Grrr... Mario, my arch-nemesis-"

"Aww, I'm-a your archnemesis, that's-a sweet." Mario said

"Grrr... You foiled my plans for too long! This fight though, will be the one when I finally defeat you."

"That's-a what you said the other 90 times we fought-a." Mario said.

Luigi then jumped in.

"Yeah! Nothing-a you do will ever be able to beat the Mario Bros."

Mario lowered his head.

"Heheh, just you wait." Bowser said in a sinister tone.

 _What's he planning?_ Peach thought.

Right at that moment, a green figure jumped out of one of the remaining airships and landed in front of Mario.

"This is Sneaky, one of my new recruits."

"So what-a? We'll beat this guy like we did to all your other recruits, right Mario?"

Mario nodded without saying anything.

Luigi could sense something was wrong with him.

"Ahaha, so you think~" Sneaky said.

"What-a do ya mean-a?" Luigi said.

"Let's just say... I'm not a normal minion"

He teleported next to Luigi and gave him a powerful uppercut.

"Owwwawawa" Luigi cried in pain.

Mario went and punched Sneaky, but his punch was blocked.

"So you're the plumber Bowser has been blabbering about, how he says your so strong and mighty."

Sneaky punches Mario while he's off-guard.

"You don't seem strong or mighty to me." He said.

He dashed towards Mario and punched him twice and ended his combo with a kick.

 _God-a, he's only hit me four times and it-a feels like I'm gonna collapse._ Mario thought.

"Any last words?" Sneaky said.

"Ooh, this is getting spicy" Bowser said as he was eating popcorn.

He was watching the fight next to Peach who was praying for Mario's life.

A green fireball then hit Sneaky.

"Nice try, but if you're messing-a with my bro you're messing with-a me"

"Oh come on Green Stache!! You ruined it!" Bowser said as he threw his popcorn bucket in the air.

"Ahh, well if it isn't Luigi~"

"That's-a right and now you're gonna have to get-a through me!" Luigi said feeling pride.

"Yes, but little did you know that your Princess has just been kidnapped."

" **WAIT, WHAT** " the Bros said.

Bowser was leaving with his airship.

They turned around and saw Sneaky was gone aswell.

"MARIO!!! HELP!!!" Peach cried.

But it was no use, Bowser had already left.

"Princess!!!" Luigi cried.

 _Don't-a worry Princess, that Sneaky may have been tough but that's not gonna stop me. I don't care how long it will take. I will find you._ Mario thought.

"Come on Luigi, we have a Koopa to catch-a." Mario said.

 **End Of Chapter 3**

 **Doonish: Umm, stay tuned for Chapter 4? I mean what else am I gonna say?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** _Time To Get Serious_**

 **At Peach's Castle**

 **Right after Bowser left**

 **Toadsworth was crying with all his might. Mario knew that he felt extremely sad.**

"OH, PRINCESS!!! WHY MUST THAT DREADED BOWSER ALWAYS HAVE TO TARGET YOU?!" Toadsworth cried.

"Toadsworth calm down, by boogity!" Toadbert said.

"Yeah Toadsworth, if you go on like that you're gonna-"

 **Right before Luigi could finish his sentence Toadsworth fainted.**

-faint-a"

"Aw, again-a? I'll go get a Refreshroom" Mario said.

 **Mario left to get the Mushroom.**

Toadbert asked Luigi "Is Mario gonna be ok?"

"No, I don't think he will-a... I think he's ashamed that he couldn't save Peach-a"

Luigi said.

"Hm, but still, that was a really organized attack, and that Sneaky guy was really tough"

 **Back to Mario...**

 **Mario found the Refreshroom inside Toadsworth's room. Next to it** **was a picture** **of Peach, Mario, Luigi and Toadsworth outside the castle.**

"I'll save you Princess. Just hold on." Mario said to himself.

 **Mario found everyone.**

"I brought the Refreshroom-a!"

"Great job, Mario! Now he should be A-okay!" Toadbert said happily

 **Toadsworth eats the Refresshroom, but doesn't wake up...**

"It's gonna take him a while to recover, you boys go think of a plan to save Peach, and quickly!" Toadbert said

"Why that fast-a?" Luigi asked.

"I heard rumors that Bowser is planning to marry Peach in two days!"

 **Mario flinched.**

"You guys better hurry!"

"Okay then-a. Let's-a go Luigi!"

 **The Bros left.**

"I hope they think of a plan fast..."

 **At the Bros' House**

"Ok then-a, we need to think of a plan-a! Any ideas Weeg?"

"Mario, don't you think we should get some help first?"

"No-uh-why-ugh-ne-ye-na-you know-uh I dont know!" Mario said.

"Come on, I know where we should go!" Luigi said.

 **At Yoshi's House**

"Heya Yosh!" Luigi said.

"Oh hi guys!"

"Hey Yoshi!" Mario said.

"So, whatcha guys up to?"

"Well-a, me and Mario were gonna go save Peach-a"

"Let me guess, Bowser?" Yoshi asked unenthusiastic

"How'd you guess-a?" Luigi said.

"Instinct"

"Oh, well-a anyway we need-a help, so can-a you come with us-a?" Luigi asked.

"Love to, it's been a long time since I got the chance to kick dinosaur butt!"

"Isn't it weird-a that you're a dinosaur and you're hurting one?" Mario asked

"Never thought of-wait I mean, didn't you guys want me to help you?"

"Oh yea, come on Yosh-a!" Mario said.

 **Mario and the Gang were headed towards Toad Village.**

"Well-a, now that we have formed a crew, time for a plan-a!" Mario said.

 **But then...**

"AGGHH!" someone screamed.

"What was that?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know-a, we should probably check it out-a!" Mario said.

 **They ran towards Toad Village.**

"OH NO!" Luigi cried.

The village was getting destroyed by none other than **t** **he Koopalings!**

 **A big pink shelled Koopa with shades was bullying a Toad.**

"All right, punk, you better give me your valuables or you're gonna get it!" he said while threatening a Toad.

"Hey-a!" Mario stopped him "Leave that-a Toad alone-a!"

"Huh, well if it isn't the Bros. themselves, hey guys come on over here!" He called.

 **Six other Koopalings arrived.**

"You remember us right Mario?" the shade Koopaling asked.

"Uhh..." Mario was left in thought.

 **All the Koopalings stood with their mouths open.**

"Y-You seriously don't remember us?!"

"Can't seem to recall-a." Mario said.

"Dis here is Larry!"

 **Larry was a blue haired Koopa with a magic wand, like the rest of the Koopalings**

"Ova here we have Lemmy, the timy one!"

"Hey!" Lemmy cried.

 **Lemmy was a small yellow haired Koopa on a yellow ball with stars on it.**

"Here we have Iggy!"

 **Iggy, the green haired crazy one of the group.**

"Here we have Wendy!"

 **Wendy, the only female in the group, who had giant rings on her hands.**

"Here's Morton!"

 **Morton, the one with a temper, he looked. like a school bully of some kind. He had a grey shell and he was really, and I mean really fat.**

"Here's Ludwig!"

 **Ludwig von Koopa, the Einstein of the group, he made the plans of the Koopalings attacks. He also has a flutter jump like Yoshi.**

"And finally dere's me, the macho man, the king, the champ-"

"Alright, alright that's far enough brother." Ludwig stopped him mid-sentence.

 **Roy, the one with a big ego... You heard the man, "the king".**

 **Mario's gang fell asleep.**

"Seriously!?" Wake up 'ya dingdongs!" Roy slammed his foot on the ground to wake them up.

 **They woke up in a fright.**

"Ahh! Uh-ok then-a! Is this the part where we fight you-a?" Mario asked.

"Not after we explain our devious plan!" Ludwig added.

"First, we're gonna steal the valuables of this village for our Dad's wedding tomorrow-"

"Wait-a! Tomorrow!?" Mario screamed

"Oh, yeah, he's gonna do it tomorrow so you don't foil it! Anyway, after we're gonna escape in those airships, then, from the airships we're gonna throw bombs and destroy the village! Hahahahaha!" Ludwig cackled.

"We're-a not gonna let you do this-a!" Luigi said.

"And what are you gonna do Greenie? Hide behind your brother's shadow again?" Ludwig laughed.

 **Luigi's face turned red.**

"Come on bro! Let's-a beat these jerks!" Luigi said full of energy.

"Let's-a go paisano!" Mario said. "It's-a time to get serious! Ready Yosh?"

"I was born ready! Let's teach these kids a lesson!"

 _"This is gonna get interesting..."_ Ludwig thought. "Alright fellas, just like King Dad told us, no mercy! Fight!"

Mario was filled to the brim with energy. "Let's-a go!"

 **To be continued...**

 **Doonish: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I have exams and I had to study but... It's over now! So because I made you guys wait so long I made this big chapter and potentially a bigger fifth chapter! I hope you're ready!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Separate Ways**

 **At Toad Village...**

 **A battle between Mario and the Koopalings was underway.**

"Hiya!" Mario hit Larry in the stomach.

 **Luigi was running away from Lemmy.**

"Take this!" Yoshi saved Luigi from Lemmy.

"Whoo, thanks-a!" Luigi sighed.

"Don't mention it," Yoshi said.

 **Luigi looked at the sky, he saw Roy throwing a tree at them.**

"Look out-a!" Luigi pushed Yoshi out of the way.

 **Mario was facing off against Roy and Ludwig. He threw fireballs on Roy's face and spin-kicked Ludwig's face.**

"Ugh, hey dimwits! We need a new strategy!" Ludwig said furiously. "Follow me!" he said.

 **All the Koopalings followed Ludwig to the airships.**

"What are they planning now-a?" Mario said to himself.

 **At that moment the airships cannons were aiming at the Toad Houses.**

"Wait, no!" Mario cried.

 **Mario then got his hammer and hit the cannonball back to the airship.**

"AGGHH!" Lemmy cried as his airship fell to the ground.

"One down-a, six more to go!" Mario said.

"Grr, fools! You really think that you'll beat us! Troops! Attack!" Ludwig said to his minions.

"Yes, boss!" they said.

 **As Mario and the gang were fighting the Koopas and the other Koopalings, Ludwig went inside his airship to prepare his 'secret' weapon.**

"I've been working on this for six months now... Hope this works..."

 **It was some kind of syringe with green liquid inside. Meanwhile, the Bros. came victorious in the battle against the minions and the Koopalings.**

Ludwig came out of the airship. "Really?! I leave for five minutes and you rejects lose?! ( _sigh)_ Well, I guess I have no choice..."

 **He pulls out the syringe, puts it in the cannon and launches it on Luigi.**

"YEAOWW! What is this?!"

"Hahaha, that, my friend, is a syringe injected with a Poison Mushroom, it will slowly hurt you until you die!"

"Oh, edgy-I mean-a why did you do this to my bro-a?" Mario said furiously.

"Isn't it obvious? If I shot your brother, you would be taking care of him for so long that King Dad's marriage would already be over by then! It's a deviously good plan if I do say so myself!" Ludwig explained.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Yoshi said.

"I think I already have! Toodles!" Ludwig said before leaving.

 **Ludwig lowers his airship to get Lemmy**.

"Come here, you nincompoop!"

"Ow! Watch the hair!" Lemmy screams.

 **After the Koopalings left, Luigi started to have hallucinations.**

"Ugh _, M_ **a** rio, **_I_** do **n** _'t feel_ **so _good_**..."

"Whatsa' going on?" Mario asked.

"It's probably the poison kicking in. We should take him to Peach's Castle." Yoshi said.

 **At the Castle...**

 **Toadsworth was awake and organizing everything since the attack caused a ruckus of the castle**

He then noticed the gang headed for the castle. "Oh, finally! You're here! I was so worried about-oh good gracious Master Luigi, what happened to you!?"

"He got poisoned" Yoshi sighed.

"That sounds awful!" Toadsworth said worryingly. "I think I know where to find an antidote though..." he said.

"Really? Where?" Yoshi asked.

"It's going to be tough, but at Yoshi's Island, there's a certain tree that sprouts the Legendary Golden Mushroom, which can cure any effects of this poison..."

"Why can't we just get an antidote from the store?" Yoshi said.

"Because this isn't any ordinary poison that Mario encounters on his adventures.." he said. "This is poison from one of the worst Poison Mushrooms in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Reaper Shroom," he said with a chill going down his spine.

"That-a sounds bad..." Mario said with a scared look on his face.

"Oh, believe me, it is..." Toadsworth said. "And here's the worst part, you need to heal him in a day, or else..." he said but stopped mid-sentence.

"Or else?" Yoshi asked worried about what was gonna come next.

"...He dies..." Toadsworth said sadly.

 **Mario stood with a worried look on his face. He knew he had to help his brother but, at the same time, he had to save the princess as well.**

 **Yoshi knew what Mario was thinking about. Mario and Yoshi have been best friends for a long time now, and they've always helped each other every step of the way. So, he stood up for him**

"I'll go and get the mushroom!" Yoshi said. "Mario can go and save the princess!" Yoshi said confidently.

"Yoshi... You don't-a have to-"

"No Mario! As your best friend, it's my duty to make sure that you'll always stay happy, to see you smile." Yoshi said, "That's why I'm gonna go get the Mushroom, and you go save Peach!" Yoshi said to Mario with reassurance.

 **Mario's eyes were filled with tears.**

"Come here, pal!" Yoshi said, who then proceeded to hug Mario.

"Alright Yoshi, stay safe-a!" Mario said.

"You too, go beat Bowser's butt for me!" Yoshi said before leaving.

"I will buddy!" Mario said.

"I will..."

 **Road to Yoshi's Island**...

 **Yoshi was on a boat called "The Wind Waker" on the road to Yoshi's Island. Yoshi was getting bored.**

"sigh... It's already been an hour and still no sign of the Island" he sighed.

 **He also started to get hungry so he went and opened his lunchbox, and by lunchbox, I mean a whole treasure chest filled with fruit.**

"Surely it didn't take this long last time... I mean it is my Island, shouldn't I know where it is?" Yoshi said.

 **He then noticed an Island in the distance**.

"Wait..." he said and put on his binoculars to inspect it closer. "That's the Island!"

 **He also realized he was going the wrong way.**

 **After turning it back to the right direction, he got ready to get on the Island.**

"Maybe I should go to Yoshi Village and talk to the Chief." He said to himself.

"Ugh, no what are you thinking Yoshi that's gonna take forever." He said once again.

"But we could use their help." He said one more time.

"Hm, is it weird that I'm talking to myself?" He said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said and then finally set off for Yoshi Village.

 **It was night time. Mario was at his house. He was getting ready to set off to Bowser's Castle.**

 **He got a Fire Flower, a Mushroom, and an Ice Flower.**

"Alright, Princess... Here I come-a!" He said before leaving.

 **Back at the Castle...**

 **Toadbert was checking Luigi's temperature.**

"Holy Mushrooms!" Toadbert cried.

"Toadbert, watch your language! What happened." Toadsworth asked.

"It's Luigi! He's burning up, this poison is worse than I thought!" Toadbert said worryingly.

"I see..." Toadsworth said with a sigh.

 **A thud was heard outside the castle.**

"Crikey, what was that?!" Toadbert asked in fear.

 **Toadsworth went to check out the window, he saw two of Bowser's airships.**

"Get the guards! Now!" Toadsworth commanded Toadbert.

"It's no use, sir! Our army is wiped out! Game Over!" Toadbert cried.

"Stop crying Toadbert, we have to move!" Toadsworth said.

 **But then...**

"Well well well, if it ain't Old Toad and Nerd Toad." the voice said.

" _Ludwig!_ Why are you here?" Toadsworth said in his intimidating voice.

"Heh, isn't it obvious? I came here to take care of him," he said as he pointed to an unconscious Luigi.

"You won't lay your filthy hand on him!" Toadsworth said.

"And what are you gonna do 'ya old geezer?" Ludwig said as he walked closer to Luigi.

"Something I swore I would never do again..." Toadsworth said.

 **Toadsworth dashed towards Ludwig and kicked him in the jaw. After that, he did an uppercut on him.**

"Ow! Geez, old man where did you learn these fighting techniques?!" Ludwig cried in pain.

"Little did you know, I was a member of the Mushroom Kingdom Army. I was an Elite soldier." Toadsworth explained.

"Ugh, I'm not having any of this, I'm leaving!" Ludwig said as he ran away.

"Problem solved," Toadsworth said.

"Wow, that was amazing sir, b-by boogity! Where did you learn those techniques?" Toadbert asked.

"As I said, I was in the Army, but that's a story for another day, lad. Could you please bring me some tea?" Toadsworth asked politely.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Toadbert said.

 **Back to Mario...**

 **Mario made it to Bowser's Castle with no interference.**

"I finally made it! Peach, I found-a you." Mario said heroically.

 **He made it to the opening of the castle once he went inside he saw Sneaky so he decided to hide. Sneaky was speaking with Kamek.**

 **Mario was listening to what they were saying.**

"I hope I can be of service, Master Kamek."

"Oh please, don't flatter me, all we want is to get rid of Mario and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. The Koopalings have deployed the Poison, so his friends are out of the picture, now he's left! We placed a bomb on Yoshi's Island, so his friend is gonna explode!" Kamek laughed evilly.

 **Mario gasped at the thought of his best friend dying.**

"Yes, so what if I told you that Mario was right there behind that pillar listening to us," Sneaky said.

"Wait-a how did he know-a?" Mario whispered.

"You're joking, right?" Kamek said.

"Well, go check it out for yourself then," Sneaky said.

"Fine."

 **Mario then equipped the Fire Flower before Kamek could check behind the pillar.**

 **Once Kamek checked, he got burned by a fireball.**

"Ugggh, call the guards," Kamek said.

"No need for that. I'll take care of him myself." Sneaky said.

 **Sneaky then threw a smoke bomb. Once all the smoke was gone, Mario then noticed that Sneaky was right next to him.**

"Peekaboo," Sneaky said before kicking him in the stomach.

" _Agh, he's too strong_ ," Mario thought.

"What's the matter, Mario? Tuckered out?" Sneaky said.

"N-No, I'm-a completely fine-a," Mario said while trying to get up.

"Great, 'cause I'm just getting started," Sneaky said maniacally.

 **He then went to punch Mario. But** **Mario blocked it with a fireball.**

"Heh, not bad..." Sneaky said.

 **He punched Mario at the back of his head.**

"...But you're gonna have to try harder than that." Sneaky laughed.

 **But then, Mario fell in pain.**

"Really, in two hits? You're the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom? Hah, pathetic. Think of your friends, they're risking their lives for you, and what do you do? You fall in two hits" Sneaky said dissatisfied.

 **Then, fire was visible in Mario's eyes. He then unleashed a giant fireball.**

 **He threw it on Sneaky, who got hit back all the way to the wall.**

"N-Now t-that's more like i-it," Sneaky said before fainting.

"I. Am. The savior. Of the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said before leaving.

Mario then headed to the hallway of the castle.

"Alright, Princess-a, now I found you."

 **Now to Yoshi...**

 **Yoshi was scouring the jungle for the tree.**

"Ugh, I only have 8 more hours 'till Luigi... Dies... I need to hurry up."

 **He then found a golden tree.**

"There it is! I found it!" Yoshi said happily.

 **As he was going towards it a bunch of Pirahna Plants blocked the way. And then, their leader came out of the ground. The leader was called Scar.**

"Scar! Out of the way!" Yoshi threatened.

 **Scar was a Purple Pirahna Plant who had a giant spike on his head.**

"Yoshi, what a surprise seeing you here..." Scar said.

"Out of the way Scar!" Yoshi threatened

"Haha, and what are you going to do against my whole army of Pirahna Plants?" Scar laughed.

 **All the Pirahna Plants surrounded Yoshi.**

"Uh-oh..." Yoshi said.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **Doonish: Ey, didn't I say this would be a big chapter? Anyway, stay tuned for the final chapters, where things are gonna get hectic ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Journey's End (The Finale Part 1)_**

 ** _In Yoshi's Island..._**

 **Yoshi was face-to-face against the Pirahna Plant tribe's leader, Scar.**

"Out of my way, Scar!" Yoshi said.

Scar cackled. "Ha! You really think that you were gonna get the Golden Mushroom this easily?!" He laughed. "Kamek has informed me of your arrival, and has ordered me to block your path."

"Heh, fine then. Let's do this." Yoshi said, full of energy.

 **Scar's minions charged onto Yoshi. Yoshi throws an egg on one of them, does a somesault ground pound on the other and charge attacks the last one.**

"Is that all you got?" Yoshi challenged.

 **Scar attacked Yoshi by pulling spikes from the ground.**

"YOW! Alright, you have more." Yoshi said surprised.

 **Yoshi used a barrage of eggs to attack Scar. He blocked the eggs with his spikes.**

"Foolish! You have no chance against me." Scar said intimidatingly.

 **Yoshi didn't have anything else he could use.**

 **But suddenly...**

 **The ground started shaking.**

"Wh-What?! What's happening?" Yoshi panicked.

 **Scar seemed confused.**

 **Suddenly,. out of nowhere, explosions started to happen.**

 **They both screamed. Scar ran away in terror. Yoshi got the Mushroom before leaving.**

 **As Yoshi escaped, he could see his tribe escaping from the explosions.**

"Uugh, wish I could help 'em, but there's no time!" Yoshi thought.

 **He successfully made it to the boat and escaped the island.**

"Well now, that was an interesting experience." He said.

 **In Bowser's Castle..**

 **Peach was locked in a cage next to Bowser's throne. Bowser was sitting atop the throne thinking of his next move.**

"You'll never win, Bowser! Mario will save me like always!" Peach cried.

"Heheh, you think so? With Sneaky on my side, he'll never get here. And if he is here, I bet Sneaky has taken him down by now." Bowser laughed.

 **Suddenly, Kammy burst through the door.**

"My lord! Mario has entered the castle, and has defeated Sneaky!" Kammy cried.

 **Peach looked at Bowser with an 'I told you so' look.**

"Don't look at me like that!" Bowser said. "Make sure that plumber doesn't get to the throne room. I don't care what it takes, don't let Mario foil our plan!" Bowser commanded.

"Yes sir!" Kammy replied.

 **She left the throne room.**

"Mario.. I know you can do this.." Peach prayed.

 **Mario was walking down the hallway of the castle**.

"I hope the others are alright-a, Luigi... Yoshi.."

 **But then..**

"Heya punk!" A voice was heard from behind Mario.

 **It was Roy with the Koopalings. But a new face joined the fray.**

"You might've beaten us last time, but you won't beat us again! Especially now that you're alone." Roy taunted. "And besides, we got Jr. with us, so we're much stronger."

 **Bowser Jr, the son of Bowser, it's been awhile since Mario had seen him face-to-face, but Mario knew that this wouldn't end well.**

"Aight then, Jr.! Show him what ya got." Roy said.

"Alright, brother." Jr. obeyed.

 **Bowser Jr used his Magic Paintbrush, specifically the one he got from Professor E. Gadd. Mario still wonders how exactly he got it, but now isn't the time for theorising.**

"Yeah, Junior! Hit him where it hurts!" Roy cheered.

 **As Bowser Jr. was using his brush, Mario pulled out his hammer and slammed him on the head. He then proceeded to use a flurry of punches, until finally ending eith an uppercut.**

"AAUGH!" Bowser Jr. screamed.

"Ugh, abort!" Roy said pulling Jr. away from Mario and escaping with the other Koopalings.

 **Once they left, Mario proceeded.**

"Well Peach, I'm-a almost there."

 ** _At Peach's Castle.._**

 **Toadsworth was pacing back and forth.**

"Where is Yoshi? We only have 30 minutes left!" Toadsworth said worryingly.

 **At that exact moment, Yoshi burst through the door.**

"Oh, thank the Star Spirits you're here! Did you find the Mushroom?" Toadsworth asked.

"Sure did!" Yoshi said, showing the Mushroom.

"Excellent!" Toadsworth said. "Let's see if it works."

 **After feeding it to Luigi, he finally woke up.**

"Ug..Ugh..Wh-what happened?" Luigi said, awake.

"It worked!" Toadsworth cheered.

"Yippee!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Wait, what happened, why are you all cheering?" Luigi said.

"No time for that now, my boy! You have to go and give aid to Mario." Toadsworth said.

"What?!" Luigi asked confused.

"I'll explain on the way, now hurry!" Yoshi said.

 ** _In Bowser's Throne Room.._**

 **An hour had passed after the warning of how Mario had entered the castle. Troops were guarding the throne room door. Bowser was pacing back and forth.**

"Just give up already, you crook!" Peach told Bowser confidently. "You'll never win."

Bowser laughed in a sinister tone. "You may think that, dear Princess, but what you don't know, is that I have the greatest plan to destroy that plumber once and for all."

 _"Just like you say all the other 100 times.."_ Peach thought to herself.

 **At that moment a guard burst through the door holding it close behind him.**

"Your Majesty, Mario's here! He's coming to the-"

 **Suddenly the doors were broken** **down.**

 **A chill went down Bowser's spine.**

 **Princess Peach knew that this was her saviour.**

 **And in of the clutter of dust, a recognizable red hat and overalls were visible.**

"Mario!" Peach shouted in joy.

"Well then. Look who we have here." Bowser said. "You've finally arrived. I have to say, I'm impressed that you've made it this far. But now. This is where it ends!"

 **Mario got even more determined. He was ready to finish this once and for all.**

 **With a snap of a finger, Peach's cage rose into the ceiling hole, to be left there for the time being.**

"Ah! Wait! What's happening? Mario!" Peach screamed.

"Peach?!" Mario said worryingly.

 **Bowser just laughed in his normal evil tone.**

"Now that she's out of the way. We can finally begin." Bowser explained.

"Oh-a, This'll be fun-a." Mario said.

 **Bowser got into a battle stance.**

" _Get ready Mario.._

 _For your_ _final chapter!"_

 **End of Chapter 6**


End file.
